1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power conversion, and, in particular, to controlling power conversion in a resonant converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resonant converters provide many advantages over other types of power converters. Such advantages may include low noise, low component stress, low component count, and predictable conduction-dominated losses. Resonant converters may therefore be smaller, less costly and more of efficient devices than other types of converters.
Most resonant converters use frequency modulation. In order to modulate very low powers, the converter must be operated at a very high frequency, making control of the converter more difficult and incurring higher switching losses than when operating at lower frequencies.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for efficiently operating a resonant converter to module low powers.